Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Lost Chapters Act One and Two
by Newbie52
Summary: As stated in the prologue chapters this is my first attempt at character development. There won't be a lot of action here but there will be some in the act 3/epilogue stories


Chapter 3: Meeting Nikolai

"The Americans are making mistake. They will never take Al Asad alive." After a brooding silence, Nikolai asked "So can I know the name of rescuers? I imagine its a long ride to destination and I don't like awkward silence." Price answered nodding at his squad in turn. "Across from you is Gaz, my second in command, and Soap the new guy. and I'm John Price, you gave us intel on a mission a few days ago." Gaz added "I guess this is how we repay you for your fine work." "Thanks." replied Nikolai. He glanced at Soap who was watching the exchange with an guarded expression. After all, the last Russian who was this close to him tried to stab him with his own knife. "Do you talk?" asked Nikolai. "Not really." answered Gaz. With a sly grin Nikolai looked at Soap and said "At least you won't annoy by talking to much, unlike those Russians. Granted they use fists and boots a lot." Extending his hand, he finished "Thank you my friend." Soap reluctantly shook the mans hand. Gaz called over his shoulder to the pilot. "Did you bring it?" "Yes, sir." was the reply. Gaz disappeared into the cockpit and returned with a four pack of cans that most likely contained alcohol. He passed it over to Price who, in turn, handed the four pack to Nikolai and gruffly said "Open one." Nikolai was surprised at the request and grabbed one. As he fiddled with one of the cans he asked why. Price replied "I want to make sure that you can still move your fingers flexibly. I know you said you can still fight but I needed to be sure." As he finished opening the can with a small but acceptable amount of effort Nikolai handed the box with the remaining cans back to Price. Price threw one to Gaz but set one beside Soap who was holding his hands up expecting a can to be thrown to him. Nikolai noticed this and said "I see he treats everyone he first meets with... hesitant liking." Soap grabs the beer and starts to drink, once again reminded that he wasn't part _Price's_ team. Price let his mind leave continuing conversation, focusing instead on his own thoughts. _The boy can fight and handle himself in the field, but he's got a long way to go before he earns my respect._

Chapter 4: Temporary Rest

"Captain Price, we've arrived." Price's eyes snapped open. It was the first time that he had gotten anything close to sleep since before his squad had rescued Nikolai. Now that they had effectively survived a short, but hard trek behind enemy lines, Price felt that everyone was, for now, out of danger. Everybody stretched, grabbed whatever gear they had and exited the chopper. Gaz was never one to be silent. "Well, that went better than our last ride." Nikolai chuckles from behind him, while Price and Soap entered the cool night in silence. "Where are we?" asked Price. "Its a small abandoned village ten clicks away any known enemy encampments." Answered the pilot. "We wanted the mountain to our backs. It's safer. We managed to get the electricity back on, but none of the houses have been searched or claimed, so you're free to bunk anywhere you can find." He turned away, most likely receiving new orders through his head set. Soap shook his head. Price picks up on what he is thinking and states the obvious. "It's only safe as long as nobody is attacking us. Then we're trapped and most likely dead. Alright, Gaz and Soap, you go check the first ten houses for supplies. Then meet at the furthest house away from the mountains. I don't feel as..." Price glanced at the pilot "safe with my back to the wall. Nikolai and I will head there now to set up shop." The pilot returned turned toward them as Price finished. "I'm afraid that's not an option. Nikolai is to be debriefed at another location by a Russian named Kamarov and given new orders. We leave immediately." As he turned to the chopper to start his preparations Nikolai thanked and shook hands with the squad who had saved his life at least twice in the past fifteen hours. Soap, having been through hell with Nikolai openly shook his hand but still remained silent. Before boarding the chopper Nikolai turned and said "Remember, I owe you one." Gaz called out "You owe us two." "Two it is. I hope we meet again my friends."

Two hours later, Gaz and Soap had scavenged up a few cans of soup, some bags of chips, and to Gaz's delight, five cans of soda and a bottle of vodka. Seated around a T.V. on a couple of rusted chairs and couches, the team contemplated their next move. "We wait." said Price finally. "Once Command has a mission we'll be hip deep again. Get some rest and if you have to make any calls, do it. It may be a while before we can make personal calls. "Right, said Gaz "I think I'll just see whats on T.V." Soap grabbed the remote and dusted it off. While Soap was flipping through channels and trying to find the volume button, Gaz reached for a soda. Price left for the kitchen to see if he could scrounge up a few glasses. Gaz suddenly heard the clatter of the remote hitting the ground and looked up to see Soap staring at the T.V. blocking his view. "Soap, what..." Soap moved away from the T.V. letting Gaz see the image "PRICE! GET IN HERE NOW!" There were sounds of broken glass followed by heavy footsteps as Price came rushing into the room. "Holy Shit." "Christ." Soap just stood silently as he watched continuous reels of the city that once held the Presidential Palace, now engulfed in flame and ash with millions of bodies and broken vehicles and destroyed buildings. At the epicenter was a giant mushroom cloud. Price was the first to recover. He rushed into the other room where the phone was and Soap glanced away from the T.V. when he heard Price shouting. "YOU GET MACMILLAN ON THE PHONE NOW AND SCREW YOUR CLEARANCE!" Price realized he was shouting and didn't care. Within minutes a new voice was on the phone. "John, you saw the..." "Bloody Hell Mac! What happened?!" Mac answered "I don't know son, the Americans sent teams into the Presidential Palace and then the bomb went off." There were thousands of people in the blast radius, John. Shepard's furious. He's calling for all available hands to fend back the Russians and end the war quickly now that Al Asad is presumed dead. We've got teams..." Price interrupted "Wait, presumed dead? You mean you don't know? That's a pretty important detail Mac!" Mac raised his voice slightly, "John, I know your upset and I understand that you may be..." Price not wanting to continue this conversation interrupted once again. "Where are you sending me." Mac sighed "We are working as hard as we can lad. If you have any leads yourself, I suggest you follow them." Price took a deep breath. "I may know someone who can find him. I'll call you back if find anything." Price hung up the phone and headed outside to the bases Communications Officer. "I need to contact Nikolai right now. Call me when you have him." Price trudged back into the house as the young officer went to follow his orders. Seeing Gaz and Soap still watching the T.V. Price grabbed the remote off the floor and turned it off. Soap instantly refocused and moved into an adjacent bedroom where their gear was. Price put his hand on Gaz's shoulder to get his attention and said "We need a drink." Although Price felt his grief, he wasn't thirsty, but he needed Gaz to be able to focus on something. Gaz handed two cans of soda to Price and opened up another for himself. He still had a haunted look in his eyes. Price went into the bedroom where he saw Soap, checking the gear and cleaning the weapons. Price admired his focus. _He knows exactly what he's doing and he's efficient but I can't have him running himself into the ground._ "Soap" he said "Come join us for a moment." Price tosses Soap a can and left the room, hesitating just a moment in the doorway. Soap was staring straight at Price. Both were surprised at the significance of a single action. They moved to rejoin Gaz whom Price was glad to see had shaken of his initial shock. Price pulled out the vodka Gaz and Soap had found and poured a little into the three cans. Price then raised his can and his squad followed suit. "To our comrades who live and die on the battlefield. Sent in for those who can't protect themselves. To their sacrifice." The other two echoed the final statement. "To their sacrifice." Nobody seemed to notice that these words were spoken by everyone in the room, nor the horrid taste of their drinks. They just drank in silence until Nikolai made contact.

Chapter 5: Extraction Pending

"Mac, we got him. Al Asad is dead." Although Price was satisfied with their nights work, he still had a grim tone to his voice. After killing Al Asad he made use of the dead mans cell phone. He wouldn't be needing it. "But Zakhaev is still alive. He supplied the bomb." Mac was a little more optimistic. "Well that's better news than no news lad. Your informant is good at his job. I don't suppose you know how to find his son." Price replied "I have a few ideas. But first you gotta get my squad the hell out of here. I don't want a normal extraction team though. I want Griggs and Vasquez." Mac's voice turned grave. "John, I received news that Vasquez died when the nuke went off." Price lowered his gaze and shook his head. "What about Griggs?" Mac answered "He's still alive. But it may take me ten hours to get him out to you. I'll try and make it eight. Why do you want Griggs?" Price's voice turned angry. "Because I need someone as pissed off as I am." Knowing the true source of his former proteges anger, Mac tried to console his old friend. "John, remember none of this isn't your faul..." The phone on Price's end went dead, disconnected by its user.

Chapter 6: The Next Step

"Griggs!" said Price clasping his old friends hand. "I think you took long enough." Griggs smiled. "Sorry sir, flying though this area isn't safe this time a year." Nodding Price replied "We know that better than most." Everyone on board was surprised how "human" Price was acting. Gaz final broke the silence. "You two know each other?" Griggs turned to Soap and Gaz who were sitting near the rear of the chopper then looked back at Price. Price answered for him. "This is Sergeant Griggs. I met him about six years ago. He's a good soldier. Griggs this is Gaz, the biggest smart-ass of the century and Soap... the new guy." Griggs looked from Soap to Price. "I thought you didn't like new guys." Gaz came to Price's rescue. "He's been on the team less than a week. But he's definitely proved his worth." He hesitated then expanded on his original question. "Why did you keep in touch?" Griggs started to answer "Well, there was a project a while back. Price, Vasquez and a few others were looking to build a..." "It's not important right now." interrupted Price. Griggs, I need your help tracking someone down. I need the best." Griggs turned serious. "I'm at your disposal Captain." Price nodded "Very good. Everyone get some rest. When we land we're at war."


End file.
